Grapes
by IluvSilverShadow
Summary: On a hot summers day, Yoshitake is bored, so, in this kind of situation, what's better than inviting over a friend? YAOI.


"Hey, mom bought fruit today." Yoshitake looked back at this sister who had the nerve to just barge into his room. He could have been doing something dangerous!

"Okay." He spoke turning back to his summer homework. After the sound of the door closing, everything once again became silent. Yoshitake looked around then back down to his half clean papers except for the eraser smudges.

He sighed, it was _way _too silent. Standing up, Yoshitake opened his window letting the breeze flow into his stuffy, heat packed room; that's when he saw him.

"Oi…. _Oi_!" The figure on the ground stopped and looked around in confusion. "Mitsuo!" Yoshitake called again. Finally, Mitsuo looked up, confusion all over his face. A silence passed with only the two staring at each other like idiots before finally Mitsuo turned to continue on his way. Yoshitake frowned at that.

The sound of the front door opening caught Yoshitake's attention. Leaving the house was his sister.

"Where is she going?" Yoshitake asked himself. He looked back to where Mitsuo was. He had already left. "He left!" Yoshitake quickly turned, rage boiling up inside, '_Why would he diss me like that?' _Yoshitake sat back down on his rolling chair with a grunt and crossed his arms.

He looked around, he had already beaten the latest video game he bought, he could go buy another one, but the problem was that he was practically poor.

Bringing out his cell phone then staring at it for a second, he finally began scrolling through his contacts until he finally settled on a name, after hitting it he put the device up to his ear.

"Hidenori, come over."

"Can't, I'm on the moon."

"Whaat? Oh wait, you're lying."

"Yes."

"But really, come over."

"But really, I can't, I'm visiting my relatives."

"Whaat? Why haven't you told me?"

"Ah.. it must've slipped my mind."

"Lies!"

"N-NO EMI STOP! I'M FRAGILE!"

"What? Who was that? Who's Emi?" Sounds of pants began coming from the other line.

"Sorry, I have to go,"

"W-Wait, I'm bored!"

"Well… call Tadakuni or something, now I have to- Emi! Don't push him off!"

"Wait!" Hidenori hung up.

After staring at his phone in shock, Yoshitake growled and shut his phone. This was ridiculous.

Glancing out the window, Yoshitake began to fondle the phone in his hand.

"Tadakuni…"

.

"Eh…" At the door stood Tadakuni, staring, looking absolutely confused as to why he was here. After looking around his environment for a second, he finally gave Yoshitake a stupid grin. "Hi." Yoshitake continued to stare.

"Hi." There was once again another silence. Yoshitake becoming annoying, grabbed the others wrist with a sigh. "Come on, the flies will get in."

Yoshitake pulled his visitor into the kitchen and pushed him onto a chair.

"What do you want to do?" To be honest, Yoshitake wasn't exactly sure how to deal with people… like Tadakuni, normal people is what they're called.

"Ah… well," there was another silence. Yoshitake's face fell.

'Awkward!' Usually Hidenori would be the one to actually pull everything together; he's the main reason as to why Tadakuni and he could even possibly be friends.

Looking around, Yoshitake desperately began to search for any possible things to do, finally his eyes settled on the fruit that was just bought.

"… My mom just bought some fruit, do you want some?" Yoshitake finally asked after a moment of contemplating.

"…Sure." Moving over to the fruit, Yoshitake peered in.

"Okay we have, oranges, strawberries, grapes-,"

"An orange is fine." Yoshitake picked up the Orange and lightly threw it at him, Tadakuni rushing to catch the fruit, almost falling completely out of his chair in the process.

"Sorry." Hidenori replied, holding back laughs. Tadakuni chuckled. He began to pick at the fruit to peel it while Yoshitake went to wash his grapes off.

As soon as Tadakuni got his orange peeled and Yoshitake finally got all his grapes washed and was sitting down in the other seat across from Tadakuni they began to eat.

Once Tadakuni got to his third orange slice, once he bit in juice squirted out hitting Yoshitake right in the face. They stared at each other in awkward silence. Yoshitake continued to stare but slowly wiped the juice off with the back of his hand.

"That's exactly why I don't like oranges." The blonde spoke, popping another grape into his mouth; right after he said that he started to cough and as soon as he hit his chest with his fist a grape flew out and hit Tadakuni in the eye.

There was once again another awkward silence.

"And that's why I don't like grapes." Tadakuni spoke rubbing his yowling, reddening eye.

"Grapes are a lot better than oranges."

"Well oranges don't have the risk of permanently blinding someone."

"That was a once in a lifetime thing."

"Yeah, sure."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"With the oranges squirting juices of doom."

"Juices of doom? You can't help that it squirts!"

"You can put the whole slice in your mouth at one time."

"Oh so you're blaming me now?"

"Well… you can do a lot more stuff with grapes!"

"Oh really? Like what create a circus?"

"What?"

"Create a circus; can you create a circus with grapes? You can probably create a circus with oranges!"

"Whatever circuses suck anyway!"

"You're just jealous that grapes can't create a circus!"

"You know what grapes can do?"

"Do I even want to know?"

At that moment Yoshitake stood up and stuck a grape in his mouth before walking straight to Tadakuni.

"W-What are you doing?" Tadakuni asked, beginning to scoot his chair backwards.

"Watch!" Yoshitake mumbled, trying not to bit the grape. At that moment he bent down and pushed his lips right onto Tadakuni's. A second passed, a couple more, a lot more, and then finally, realizing just what was happening, Tadakuni quickly pushed back and stood up.

"What are you doing!" He screamed. The grape fell out of Yoshitake's mouth.

"Look what you did! I didn't get to show you what it does!"

"What are you talking about it wasn't doing anything."

"No you have to wait a second." With a grunt Yoshitake turned and picked up another grape. "Come here."

"NO! You're sexually harassing me, I'm leaving!" Tadakuni yelled quickly turning to get out. With a cry of rage Yoshitake tackled the ebony haired boy to the ground.

"Just watch!"

"No!" The two began to twist and roll around on the floor. "Get off!" Yoshitake finally got on top of the other and used forced to hold him down. Thankfully, the grape didn't break so Yoshitake pressed his lips to the other's once more. This time, he worked quickly; his tongue began to move and pushed itself into the other's mouth. Tadakuni, feeling the muscle forcing itself into his mouth began to manly squeal, his hair sticking up.

Yoshitake's plan was now in action; the grape rolled down Yoshitake's tongue and fell against his teeth. Damn, it was too big. Yoshitake realized the others lips for air, he had to push the grape aside in order to not choke. He spit the grape out into his hand to breath properly.

As Yoshitake sat there breathing, he began to feel something on the other, down below.

'What is that?' Yoshitake asked himself. "Oh, you're har-,"

"SHUT UP!" Tadakuni screamed, desperately trying to push the other off once more.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Yoshitake said, he put the grape back into his mouth and chewed, it was hard not to swallow but he managed to keep himself from doing it and placed his lips onto the others once more, at that time, Yoshitake was happy to realize that this time it would work.

Once again, Yoshitake's mouth muscle began to work, it once again pushed itself into Tadakuni's mouth, and finally, the grape's juice flowed from Yoshitake's mouth, riding on the tongues, into the next area. Yoshitake sat up with a gasp.

"There it was!" Tadakuni, swallowing the juice, practically choking in the process finally sat up, wiping his mouth.

"What's your problem?" Yoshitake stared at him.

"What?"

"Why would you do that just to show me a stupid trick?" Yoshitake grinned.

"You sound like a girl."

"Shut up!" Yoshitake sighed once more and placed his hand on the back of Tadakuni's head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not supposed to do that! You… You're only supposed to do that to people you like!" Yoshitake looked away for a second before looking back.

"Who says I don't like you?" Tadakuni blinked and stared at the floor.

"Hu…Huh?" Yoshitake smirked and once again, pecked his lips.

"You know, Tadakuni, you have a pretty big problem down there, maybe we should fix that." A deep shade of red rushed across Tadakuni's cheeks.

"Don't…. don't tease me."

"I'm not, I'm being absolutely serious." Tadakuni looked away, his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"If you're lying right now, or making fun of me, I promise I'll never ever talk to you again."

"You don't have to make that promise, trust me." After a few more seconds, Tadakuni finally gave in with a sigh.

"We're going to have some major explaining to do once Hidenori gets back."

"Well who cares about that, I'm looking forward to right now!" He spoke, picking up the embarrassed boy with a laugh.

Let's just hope his sister doesn't come back anytime soon.


End file.
